deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio)
WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio) is a What-If? Death Battle and the 6th episode of the second season of BigBangOverlord's Death Battle Series, this is also counted as one of BigBangOverlordBuster's 3rd "Dragon War" genre episode. Description The powers of Dragons flow into these fighters’ vains, the same topic that rises since Akame vs Kirito, which of these two Dragon-Men will win in this fight. Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*- Scene: Random scenes of dragons from Dragon Wars to Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug and Game of Thrones*) Alisa: Hey Bang, how does it feel like being a dragon? Bang: Kinda cool, being big, strong, able to breathe fire, impervious to mostly anything… Alisa: When it comes to wielding power of dragons, these two have it in them…literally… (*Queue- WarGreymon Digivolved*) Bang: WarGreymon, the Dragon-type Digimon (*Queue- Tatsumi donning Incursio for the first time*) Alisa: And Tatsumi, with his teigu, Incursio… Bang: I’m Bang, and she’s Alisa… Alisa: And here with us today is none other than our DB’s 2-time winner, Akame …. Akame: Hello…good to be back…and it’s our jobs to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out which of these two will win…A DEATH BATTLE… (*Queue- WarGreymon clashing his clawed gauntlet with Incursio*) WarGreymon Name: WarGreymon Height: Approx. 10’00’’ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Super Strength, speed, etc., Flight and Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, can combine with Metalgarurumon to become Omnimon | All of the abilities of his previous form, Water Manipulation, Can gather up the energy of the earth for attacks, Can fire his claws with retractable cables. (*Queue- Digimon Tri Intro*) Bang: Digimon, short for “Digital Monsters” the very foe of pokemon in Japan and most likely released on the same year… Alisa: And yet you silly people prefer to choose Pokemon over Digimon, what’s up with that? Akame: And like Pokemon, Digimons come in all shapes and sizes, and weapons, and elements, and powers that can kill, and more evolutions to do so on…. Alisa: This is where we introduce to Agumon (*Agumon coming from the sky- Digimon Tri*) Bang: Agumon, the little dinosaur-lizard-like Digimon who has become the very face of Digimon series… Akame: Agumon has 4 nomral stages of Digivolution, but this is where we look at his ultimate form….WarGreymon (*Queue-WarGreymon Digivolution*) Bang: WarGreymon, the badass-Dragon Digimon who would freak the f**k out of Pokemon fans into rage mode… Akame: WarGreymon is the Ultimate form of Agumon, even though this form is smaller than his other 2 forms, size does not matter with this one, despite being 10 feet tall… Bang: True…WarGreymon wears 2 clawed-gauntlets called the “Dramon Destroyers”, weapons that are capable of attacking and dealing heavy damage to Dragonic foes. Ironic that he’s a Dragon-type, and yet he uses Dragon-Killing weapons, His claws are tough, capable of slicing through almost anything, his armor is covered with the same armor of MetalGreymon, “The Chrome Digizord Armor”, a metal alloy that’s stronger than steel, titanium and iron alloy…. Akame: See what I mean? This Digimon has powerful arsenals in him, and he also has defenses to equal the level, he carries the “Brave Shield” on his back, a shield made with the same metal and can deflect any attack, like Captain America’s shield, except he does not throw it like a Frisbee… Bang: True… (*Queue- Digimon Adventures- Scenes of Wargreymon*) Alisa: WarGreymon possesses the abilities of all his previous forms and gain new ones, he can manipulate fire, shoot out his retractable claws like a cannon, possesses so much strength he can hoist up a skyscraper and throws it like a soccer ball, and is semi-indestructable… (*Queue- WarGreymon performing “Terra Force”- Digimon Tri*) Bang: And the best is yet to come, due to his fire manipulation ability, WarGreymon can create a huge fireball and can hurl it at his foes and cause total annihilation, this is his ultimate attack, “Terra Force”. Akame: With his “Dramon Destroyers” he can spin around like a drill and flies straight, charging at his foes, this is called “Great Tornado”, and another move called “Chaos Slash” which is him slashing both of his claws at the same time. Alisa: His claws can easily kill MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon, without his gauntlets, he is still strong enough to hoist a skyscraper, Soccer kicked a part of the Fuji TV building into VenomMyotismon and punch the sh** out of Diaboromon miles away. Feats: As WarGreymon * He defeated MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon in one-on-one fights. *Mortally wounded Apocalymon with MetalGarurumon. *Torn up a skyscraper and hurled it like a ball. *Soccer kicked a part of the Fuji TV building into VenomMyotismon. *Held his own against a million Diaboromon. *Punched Diaboromon miles away. Alisa: But, like what Wiz and Boomstick stated, WarGreymon is still vulnerable to Earthly attacks, and with enough damage can actually force his weakened body to return back to its prior form, and yet, weaknesses or none, he is a monster… (*Queue-Digimon Adventures- TERRA FORCE!!*) Tatsumi Name: Tatsumi Height: 5’7’’ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina and agility, proficient assassin, master swordsman, master hand-to-hand combatant, invisibility, can summon a full-body armor that enhances physical prowess, battle-precognition, adaptation, some resistances (ice, electricity, poison) (*Queue- Akame Ga Kill Episode 1*) Bang: Another combatant coming from the anime of Akame Ga Kill!, this time, we are going to circle around the main guy in the story, who kinda took over Akame’s role as the main character Akame: Seriously? (*Queue- Tatsumi attacking the Earth Dragon*) Alisa: Enter Tatsumi, the hero, the fighter, the protagonist, the... (*Queue-Tatsumi making funny faces*) Alisa:…The main asshole of the anime… (*Queue-Tatsumi in Episode 1*) Akame: Tatsumi is a young guy, he wanted to do something to help his village, so from what he told us before, he signed up for the Empire’s army in hopes of gaining more money, but he was kicked out due to mass applicants filling up the position…. (*Queue-Tatsumi and Leone in Episode 1- Random Scenes in Episode 1*) Bang: And this is where he was found by the sexy Leone, then so one so forth, she swindled him, he was found by some good kid who turns out to be a total bitch and then you tried to kill him, but Leone stopped you and then after your job is done, he was forced against his will by Leone, and then… Akame: Bang, slow down, that’s too much to catch up my friend… Bang: Yeah… Alisa: Soooo, after joining Night Raid, and after some drama tragedy happening in some occasions, Tatsumi’s friend and mentor and brother icon, Bulat, bestowed upon him his teigu, the Demon Dragon Armor, Incursio. (*Queue- Episode 8–Tatsumi donning Incursio for the first time, Tatsumi: INNNCUUURRSSIOO!!!*) Akame: Incursio is an armor-type teigu, this greatly enhanced his physical capabilities to superhuman levels, and his armor possesses immense durability. Alisa: Despite being a teigu now, it is stated the armor is actually alive, which is kinda true, it evolved to fit Tatsumi’s abilities and prowess and can become invisible, which I this case, is considered as its Trump Card… Bang: I find that stupid, from what I see, that’s not his greatest thing he did with his teigu, in the manga, Tatsumi forced Incursio to evolve even further and became more powerful… Akame: With a cause of him becoming half dragon now…and yet, he’s still hanging on… Alisa: In this new form, Incursio doesn’t seem to use its invisibility anymore, and is far stronger and faster than its previous form… Bang: How strong you ask? He was able to catch Grand Chariot’s “Grand Fall” and actually beat the sh** out of him, twice, even with wings and all, Strong enough to punch Shintoukaiser to tremble the damn thing, tough enough to withstands General Budo’s powerful thunderbolts, and actually knocking out the guy, and oh yeah, evolved to be immune to Esdeath’s Time Freezing move and actually landing a heavy punch on the bitch, WHOOO Alisa: And his strength doesn’t end there, he can easily man down several Danger Beasts, Run at amazing speed, and so much more… Akame: Even without his teigu, Tatsumi is a skilled fighter, can down several armed soldiers, carry heavy weights, all thanks to Bulat’s training. Feats: * Survived a 1-on-1 duel with Akame *Defeated Ogre *Held his own against multiple Teigu users before obtaining one of his own *Killed Nyau with one punch *Won a martial arts tournament against a master of Imperial Fist without using Incursio *Defeats one of Kurome's undead puppets. *Landed a punch on Esdeath *Got multiple girls to have romantic feelings for him (lucky bastard) Bang: Even if he’s tough, he has weaknesses like the rest.. Alisa: He’s hot-tempered, usually does before he acts, some Life-and-Death situations makes him partially wild. And his teigu’s invisibility is useless with opponents with strong senses. Akame: But still, you do not want to mess with Tatsumi… '' '' (*Queue- Scene: Tatsumi punching Nyau to death*) Final Introduction Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all… Akame: Which of these two will win in a fight, the Strongest Dragon Digimon?, or the Demon Dragon Armor? Bang: Time to find out, LET’S GET READY TO RUUUMMMBBLLEE WITH DEAAATHHH BATTLLLEEEE!!!! FIGHT!!! (*Somewhere in forest near the Canyon*) In the center of an open field, a bonfire lights up in the middle of the day, Tatsumi is simply sitting on the bonfire, “''Damn where the others are? This is getting boring…''” Tatsumi said, something came crashing through the portal above the sky, WarGreymon crashes in front of Tatsumi, who jumps back and rushes to a safe distance, he looks as WarGreymon rises from the crash, “''Uhh, that was rough''” WarGreymon groaned with a strong-tone, “''Who are you?” Tatsumi asked, approaching the Digimon, “''WarGreymon…you?” WarGreymon asked, “''Tatsumi of Night Raid?” Tatsumi said, “''What’s Night Raid?” WarGreymon said, “''An assassination group, set to stop the Empire…''” Tatsumi answers, WarGreymon stand on his full height, dwarfing over Tatsumi, “You kill people?” WarGreymon said, “''Ummm…yeah?” Tatsumi said, WarGreymon growled and gives Tatsumi a heavy back-hand, Tatsumi was sent flying to the trees, “I havea thing for people killing other people…” WarGreymon said, In the distants, a faint red glow emits from the trees, Incursio jumps high I the sky and lands several feet away from WarGremon, Tatsumi rises, donning Incursio. “''Empire or not, I’m taking you down!” he said with proud words. (*Queue BGS: Stellar Revival- The Crazy Ones *) WarGreymon flies at Tatsumi, Tatsumi charges at WarGreymon, the two soon clashed at each other, WarGreymon clashes his claws at Tatsumi’s weapon, they start slashing among each other’s weapons, Neuntote sends sparks flying as it clashes with the Dramon Destroyer, their attacks are fast and furious, with so much speed, they keep slashing at each other, “Bring it on!” Tatsumi shouts as he tackles WarGreymon, flinging straight to the forest, WarGreymon slashes at Tatsumi, sending him toppling over and over till a big tree broke his fall. WarGreymon charges at him, Tatsumi moves away, as WarGreymon shatters the tree in contact. Tatsumi grabs WarGreymon by his leg and slams him on the ground, Tatsumi punches on his helmet, only to make a metal clinging sound, as he looks closely, Tatsumi notices he didn't even made a dent on the Digimon's helmet, with a blink of an eye, WarGreymon head-butts Tatsumi, sending him toppling again, WarGreymon grabs a large tree and pull it out of the ground, he swings it at Tatsumi with no effort like a bat, smashing on Tatsumi. Tatsumi soon grabs another tree, slightly smaller than the one WarGreymon is wielding, both clash at each other with the trees like kendo sticks. But being bigger and stronger, WarGreymon shatters both trees, he is covered in a flaming aura and tackles Tatsumi, Tatsumi hold onto both of his hands and slams it on WarGreymon’s back. WarGreymon and Tatsumi are soon fighting with their blades, Neuntote clashes with the Dramon Destroyers once more, creating more and more sparks at wherever surrounds them, WarGreymon retracted his right claws and gives Tatsumi a heavy puch to the face, sending him flying straight out of the forest, and all the way to the waterfalls, he crashes on the stone terrain that’s near the waterfall. WarGreymon flies to him and pulls him out of the rock, he slams Tatsumi to the ground and attempts to kick him, Tatsumi grabs his foot and flips him over, seeing WarGreymon on the ground, Tatsumi goes over him and punches at WarGreymon over and over in so many times. As WarGreymon sinks deeper, Tatsumi tries to punch harder, “''Just stay down''…” Tatsumi murmurs over and over again, but WarGreymon grabs one of his punches, he tosses Tatsumi away, as he rises up WarGreymon kicks him to the waterfalls. WarGreymon does not see any movement, he sees it is over. (*Queue BGS: Epic Fantasy Music- Dragon Empress *) Within moments, the newly evolved Incursio jumps over and punches him behind, sending him crashing to the ground, WarGreymon sees the new armor, more-scaly like and dragonic than before. Tatsumi summons a bigger version of Neuntote and slashes it at WarGreymon, who quickly draws out his Brave Shield and successfully blocked the attack. Tatsumi is faster and stronger than he ever was before, he delivers a uppercut below WarGreymon’s jaw, and a heavy kick on his belly, sending him straight to the ground, creating a large crater, Tatsumi soon charges at WarGreymon, he shouts at him, “''We are not bad people, we are just doing something that’s right!”, “''Right!?” WarGreymon roars out a he quickly rises from the crater and stabs his claws on Tatsumi, his eyes widen, seeing the claws pierce his armor, “''How is killing people right!?” WarGreymon roars angrily, he slashes ferociously onto Tatsumi and his evolved armor, blood spills out everywhere, he punches Tatsumi to the ground, making a large crater too, only specifically, shattering Incursio, Tatsumi is bloodied and wounded. Tatsumi tries desperately to crawl out of the crater, “Not yet…not yet…” he desperately chokes out, but WarGreymon creates a large fireball “''TERRA…” as he hurls the fireball at him, “''FORCE!!!” the ball destroyed everything, Tatsumi, the forest, even shattering the rocks, leaving only a few flames and a puddle of what use to be a waterfall. “''Damn, that’s too much” WarGreymon said in surprise to see his destructive power’s results. As he flies back to the portal to the digital world, Leone and Lubbock looks around, “''Tatsumi? Where are you?” Leone shouts out, “''Isn’t this place supposed to have a forest here?” Lubba said, “''I know, where it had gone?” as the two wonder, in the burned crater, a broken Incursio lies in the center, showing of a Night Raid Member’s end.. OVERKILL!!!/K.O. RESULTS ''(*BGS: Unstoppable Music- Meanwhile in Russia *) Akame: Rest in Peace Tatsumi, Rest in peace… Alisa: Tatsumi may have been in many life-or-death situations, he has never encountered anyone this strong. Bang: Even if he manhandled Shintoukaiser and Grand-Chariot, those feats are nothing comparing to WarGreymon’s power, WarGreymon is far stronger, tougher and faster than Tatsumi will ever be. HE kicked a giant building like a soccer ball for Digimon's sakes! Akame: And Incursio is a teigu made of a dragon, and it is partially living, WarGreymon has weapons that are designed specifically made to kill dragons…Even if Tatsumi has better combat skills, comparing to WarGreymon? Ehh.... Alisa: And combining with his Chrome Digizord Armor and Brave Shield for extra defenses, Tatsumi cannot manhandle this fight. Bang: In the end, Tatsumi was all burned up... WINNER Winner-WarGreymon.png Akame & Alisa: The Winner is WarGreymon… Bang: NEXT TIIIMMME ON DEATH BATTLE!!! '' '' (*Scene: Greed smiling on Winry*) Greed: I am Greed, and I am always as Greedy V.S. (*Scene: Brass Body entering the room*) Brass Body: Xiang Yi, You’re a dead man''…'' Trivia *This is BigBangOverlordBuster's 4th What-If? Death Battle Episode that features a character from Akame Ga Kill!: Tatsumi . *This also counts as BigBangOverlordBuster's first episode to feature a character from Digimon: WarGreymon . *This is also counted as the third part of BigBangOverlordBuster's "Dragon Wars series". *Both Combatants have Dragon-like abilities. Poll Who do you think will win? WarGreymon Tatsumi/(Incursio) Draw Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Dragons themed death battles